


All This and Heaven Too

by PinkPaperStars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Dysphoria, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, feelings are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: He doesn't taste like James anymore.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All This and Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I like writing complicated feelings.

He doesn't taste like James anymore. 

It's not something Arthur thought he would care about or notice. He's worked with Huntsmen needing prosthetics, and never treated the new limbs as things. They were a part of the person, not a replacement, but an extension. 

He'd crafted these particular prosthetics before, and had never had a problem with them. 

He knew that it had to function differently, that there were limitations to them that were compensated in different ways for the person. But it was still sensitive to touch and capable of giving the person orgasms. It was a good prosthetic, artfully crafted, for as many functions as they could be, trying to compensate for the things it couldn't do. 

But he didn't taste like James anymore. 

Not so much that it put Arthur off from going down on his lover. Especially since he knew the struggles James had with the adjustment to the prosthetic penis. It had taken him a while to be comfortable with Arthur seeing it, let alone touching it. For over a year anything intimate had been off the table. 

They put in the work, and took all the baby steps they needed. James got to dictate the pace in which they started being intimate again. And Arthur was understanding and encouraging. 

And Arthur was more than happy to put in the work. To make sure that James felt comfortable with everything. To give him the space and space to adjust. 

He wanted James to be comfortable again.

"God Arthur," The voice and fingers running through his hair brought him out of his thoughts. Back to where he was, on his knees, between James' legs. The man's cock in his mouth. 

It was a silicone texture, and with a firmness that almost reminded him of skin. Almost, but not quite. It felt good, but it was just not the same. 

It was all just a bit off. It didn't curve quite the right way, James used to curve a little to the left. The girth wasn't quite right, the thickness was good, but the prosthetic was a little bit softer. For everyday comfort, so James didn't walk around with a full on erection all the time. The head was a good shape, smooth and full. But circumcised, there was no skin to peel back to find the sensitive head. 

And it didn't taste like James anymore. Like the salty taste of skin, like precum as he works along the shaft. And the taste of the other's cum coating his mouth and throat as he orgasms.

James didn't really taste like anything anymore. Except the lubricant that Arthur rubbed along the shaft. 

"Fuck, that's good," 

Arthur's eyes flick up, as he slides his mouth further down the other's shaft. Spit and lube mix in his mouth as the cock slides further into his mouth. James isn't looking down at him and appreciating the sight, like he used to. The sight of Arthur's lips stretched around him, his head bobbing between his legs. The way he'd run his tongue along the others shaft and stare up at the other. Sucking on the head and pumping his hand along the others shaft. 

It used to be one of James' favourite sights. But now he didn't look. He wasn't ready for that. 

But watching the other tilt his head back and enjoy the feeling was enjoyable for him. Watching the corner of his eyes crinkle in closing. And his lips part and his tongue ran across them as he moaned. It was very attractive. 

Arthur closed his eyes, focusing on pleasuring the man. He hummed, sliding his mouth further down the shaft. James’ fingers scratched along his scalp, and it felt good. He closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw, taking the other deeper into his mouth, He ran his tongue along the bottom of James’ cock. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked. His hands rested on James’ thighs. 

He listened to James groan and gasp as he worked the other’s shaft. He knew it felt good. That the shaft was sensitive and responsive to feeling and pressure. That someone wanted to make sure that the prosthetic cock had more function than just utility. That it connected to the nerves and was capable of feeling pleasure. 

“Fuck, I’m going to-,” 

Fingers tightened in Arthur’s hair and his hips thrust forward into Arthur’s mouth. 

It was a reflex, saying and warning Arthur. Not that it had ever been a concern for Arthur before. Arthur relaxed his jaw, letting the other thrust into his mouth. James cried out, thrusting into Arthur’s mouth, and against the back of his throat. After a few moments of thrusting, Arthur drove his cock deep into the other’s mouth, His nose pressed against the other’s pelvis. James’ hips shudder and shake, and he groans. Arthur’s hands slid up to the other’s hips, holding onto them as James rode out his orgasm. 

He doesn’t cum, or fill Arthur’s mouth with semen. He can’t anymore. And it took James a while to come to terms with that as well.   
Arthur told him it didn’t matter to him. 

But he missed it. The taste of the other’s skin and cum in his mouth. 

He missed tasting him. 

James let go of his hair, relaxing. Arthur pulled back, his lips wet and shiny with spit and lube. He smirked a bit, looking up at James’ flushed face. The other’s nervous system was still relaxing as he came down from his orgasm. He reached out, his thumb rubbing against Arthur’s lips, with a smile on his face. 

That look on the other’s face, flushed with pleasure and enjoyment, the look of a man that didn’t think he would enjoy sex or blowjobs again after the grimm attack that took his leg, part of his pelvis and his cock from him. A look of appreciation and love on his face looking at him. 

He could handle missing the taste of James, the feel of James. 

“Do you want me to-,” 

“No.” 

“Oh,” 

“I want you to fuck me,” He pushed himself up on his knees, wrapping his arms around James’ neck. He kissed him, deeply and James wrapped his arms tight around him. He pulled him up and back onto the bed. 

James' hands ran up the back of his shirt, while Arthur made quick work of the buttons on James' shirt. He was straddled over the man's waist, kissing him and touching him. Without reservation. Like there was nothing else in the world outside of the room. 

Clothes were stripped off unceremoniously. Tossed aside to find places on the floor. Where they would be collected at some other time. They didn't care, there were more important things to them at that time.

For all the struggles they had, getting back to a place where James was comfortable being intimate again. It felt like there had been no change between them. Their bodies remembered how to fit together, to mold together and intertwine with one another. 

But there was an urgency. Like a new romance, indulging and wanting. Like everything they had been holding back was flooding out. Like they were making up for lost time. 

The lubricant that had been tossed aside earlier by Arthur was picked up again. 

Instead of being for James and his length, it was for Arthur. 

His one leg was tossed over James' shoulder. The other over his thigh as the Huntsman kneeled between his legs. James' wet fingers stroked and circled his entrance. He teased him. 

James was good at teasing him, still so good at teasing him. Rubbing against his entrance, and kneading against his cheeks. Lubricant was warmed against his body, and it felt good. 

Arthur groaned when a finger finally slid inside of him. After a few thrusts and strokes of his insides, a second one joined it. His leg tightened over James's shoulder. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. Fingers pushing the lube against his sensitive walls, rubbing circles against his prostate and curling inside of him. He groaned, his fingers digging into the sheets. 

It felt good, James had always felt good. Enough when they were young adults fumbling their way through sex the first through times. 

He opened his eyes, looking up at James blue eyes focused on him. The man was focused on pleasing him. He chuckled a bit, and the other looked up. 

“What?” James asked, leaning down. Arthur’s leg slid off the other’s shoulder, hooking over the crook of James’ elbow. He was not as flexible as he used to be. 

Maybe he needed to take up yoga?

He reached his arms up, wrapping around James’ shoulder. “I love you,” He kissed him. Soft and slowly, running his hands over the other’s shoulders. 

“I love you too,” James muttered against his lips. 

He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. To just enjoy this moment. To forget all the issues they had had over the last few years. To forget that the stress of their careers and everything else around them. 

James pulled his fingers from inside of him. James cock was lined up with his entrance, and pushed inside of him. Arthur dug his fingernails into the other’s back. He groaned into the other’s mouth, closing his eyes again, occupying himself with kissing and holding onto the other. 

It wasn’t quite that same as before. Not quite as thick, and not quite as long. But it still felt good. Not just physically, but it felt good to be with him like this again. 

Even if James had never wanted to have sex with him again, he wouldn’t have blamed the man. And he would have stayed with him.   
After all, he loved him. 

Once hips connected with his thighs, Arthur shuddered with delight. His body tightened around the other and he hummed with delight, James kissed and nipped at his neck, his arms wrapping around his torso. 

“You feel so good,” James muttered against his skin. The other’s breath was already a bit husky. Arthur hummed against the other’s skin, kissing it softly. 

“Mhm, you feel wonderful, James,” He kissed the other’s neck softly.

“Are you good?”

“I would be much better if you fucked me,” He chuckled against the other’s skin and James gave a small laugh against his neck. James hummed against his skin before sitting back up. He lifted Arthur’s leg back up over his shoulder, kissing his thigh before slowly starting to thrust in and out of Arthur’s body. James put a hand on his hip and focused on pleasuring the other who was laid out on his back. 

And oh did he. 

James knew when to pick up the pace. And when to slow down and tease Arthur. When to thrust relentlessly, barely giving him time to breathe. Making him gasp and moan for more. To have him swear and scratch at James’ back. When to go slow, to drag out shallow thrusts, and make Arthur whine for more. To make Arthur whisper sweet nothings, asking for more and begging for James. 

After several minutes, James pulled out of him. And Arthur whined, sitting up quickly to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. He was hard and teased too much. He wanted it, no more teasing and playing. He just wanted James to fuck him, and to whisper flithy things to him. He let the other turn him and push him forward. To position him on his hands and knees, his metal hand running up Arthur’s back pushed his chest down, into the bed. His knees were pushed apart, until James was satisfied with his position.

“You look so good like this,” James said, enjoying his view. Arthur looked over his shoulder, but before he could say anything, James was pushing inside of him again. Oh it felt good. He groaned as the other pushd into him, and God did it feel good. James was at the right angle that when his pelvis connected with Arthur’s ass, he could feel the other’s cock rubbing and pushing against his prostate. 

James’ hand rests on his hip, and he’s still for a moment before he starts to thrust into him. His fingers tightened in the sheets as the other pounded into him. Oh it felt good, the steady and deep thrusts inside of Arthur’s body. The push of Arthur’s hand holding him down against the bed. The way James’ hand slid down between his legs, to take hold of Arthur’s cock and began to stroke his cock. 

It didn’t take long, between the tight strokes and hard thrusts, listening to James’ groans and grunts from behind him, for Arthur to get to his orgasm. His toes dug into the sheets, His torso arched forward into the bed, and he tightened around James’ cock. He came, on James’ hand and their bedsheets, as James thrust into him a few more times before he heard the strangled cry of James' own orgasm. 

After a few moments, both of them enjoying the bliss of orgasm, James pulled out of Arthur. He laid down beside him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulders. They enjoyed their quiet bliss, being close and feeling relaxed. 

They were still for a while, Arthur starting to doze off, until James jerked awake. He had been starting to nod off himself. More awake, he felt sweaty and sticky.

The afterglow had been nice but he needed to get up and clean up. James didn’t try to stop him as Arthur started to move. He pulled himself out of bed and stood up stretching his arms above his head. He felt the bones in his back and shoulders crack as he stretched, because of the position the other had him in. It felt good. 

When he bent down to pick up James’ discarded tee-shirt he heard a sigh from the other. Not a good sigh, not a content one but a longing one. He turned back to the other and gave him a smile. 

“I’ll be right back James,”

“It’s not that,” James’ blue eyes blinked a few times, looking down at the bed. Arthur sat back down on the bed, reaching over to touch the other’s face. 

“Tell me,” Arthur stroked the others cheek. “You can tell me anything,”

James was quiet for a moment, before taking Arthur’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles. “I just, I miss seeing my cum running out of you, and down your thighs,” If it was any other situation it would have been such a filthy and sexy thing to say. But this was sorrowful, and said in pain. 

Arthur leaned down and kissed the other softly. “It’s alright to miss those kinds of things,” 

“I know, but-” He paused, “I worry I don’t satisfy you the way I use to,”

“Don’t. Nothing makes me happier than to be with you,” Arthur kissed the other’s mouth softly. “It’s all I need, you are all I need, okay?”  
“Okay,” James kissed him back. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Arthur ran a hand through the other’s hair, before getting up and heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He could handle it. That James’ didn’t taste like himself anymore. That James didn’t quite feel like himself anymore. That James’ cum wouldn’t run down his thighs anymore. 

He could handle it, as long as he still had James.

Couldn’t he?


End file.
